The instant invention relates to a boat seat fishing accessory-arm rest support assembly wherein the same in combination with a fishing boat deck-affixed pedestal mounted swivel seat such as at present is popularly installed for sports fishing use upon the so-called "Bass Boat" watercraft class enables both enhanced seat utility and convenience features for the basic cushion and back rest structure through convertable employment of either the tackle and equipment fishing accessory support assembly embodiment of the instant invention, or alternately the boat seat arm rest support assembly embodiment thereof.
Fishing seat supports of various types with tackle accessory attachment embodiments have long been known, exemplary of which would be the portable fishing stools with rod holders as respectively shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,398 to Andrews dated Aug. 19, 1952, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,828 to Barnette, Jr., dated Mar. 17, 1959, and portable fishing seats per se with rod holder support means as respectively shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,766 to Funk dated Nov. 30, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,811 to Hernandez dated Aug. 15, 1978.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,073 to Zdankoski dated May 29, 1951, there is taught a portable fishing seat of foldable construction with rod holders and tackle box combined therewith, and the teaching of Dunnam in U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,744 dated Dec. 2, 1941, shows a portable fishing chair of rigid construction supporting a fishing accessory tackle box as an integral part of the structure thereof as contrasted to the teaching of Batte et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,327 showing a foldable portable fishing chair embodying as integrally supported features thereof a tackle box and dual rod holder means, and the teaching of McCoy in U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,571 dated Feb. 14, 1922, shows a pedestal mounted pivotal fishing chair with an integral rod support means said chair being adapted for affixment to a boat deck.
In the tackle and equipment fishing accessory support assembly embodiment of the instant invention there are provided seat-bilateral support rods for removable attachment of tackle and accessory containers thereto in which functional regard the respective teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,423 to Gilbert dated Dec. 1, 1964, showing a convertable furniture chair supporting seat-bilateral storage compartments, and French Pat. No. 1,165,671 to Allard-Meyer dated Oct. 28, 1958, showing a folding sports seat with seat-bilateral frame supporting depending pouch means, are of pertinence.
It should be understood that some of the features of the instant invention have, in some cases, structural and functional similarities to teachings separately set forth in the prior art disclosures heretofore cited and briefly discussed. However, as will hereinafter be pointed out, the instant invention is distinguishable from said earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention has utility features and new and useful advantages, applications, and improvements in the art of boat seat fishing accessory-arm rest support assemblies not heretofore known.